


When are you two going to get together?

by puppypopcornpizza



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppypopcornpizza/pseuds/puppypopcornpizza





	

Andy tapped a few things into her omni-tool as Garrus and Kaidan walked either side of her, Kaidan occasionally nudging her to look up so she wouldn’t collide with any oncoming individuals.

“So do we have everything we need?” Garrus questioned as they made their way from the elevator. 

Andy hummed in approval. “I think so… Wait! We still need some dextro cheese.”

“For Tali?” 

“Yeah, she says she wants to try it.” 

“She’s never had cheese before?” 

“Nope.” 

“I’ll go get it, I know a guy that’s got the best discounts on dextro food. Wait here?” Garrus asked Andy, but was already running towards the elevator. 

“He seems awfully eager to get there.”

“There’s this drink that he wants to try, limited edition apparently.” He loosly crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on the railing behind him. 

“Must be a good drink if Garrus is running towards it.” She came up next to him and leaned over the railing. She watched as the skycars went by, she always found that nice about the Presidium and upper wards, it was peaceful and as if nothing was wrong. If only it was actually so. 

“It’s peaceful, isn’t it?” Kaidan turned around and leaned over the railing as well. 

“Yeah, it is.” She kept her gaze on the skycars, not daring to look over at Kaidan. At his warm eyes, loving gaze, at his lips… 

He was so close to her, she could feel his shoulder brush hers every time one of them shifted. God, I wish I could just hold you.

They fell into a silence while watching the view. Andy listened as one of the couples near them were having an argument about getting a Varren or not, the husband wanted the animal because he believed it would make their son happy, the woman thought that it would more than likely eat the child. After a lot more bickering, they eventually decided on a cat.

“Wonder if they’ll get a tabby, always liked tabbies.”

She looked over at him with a small grin. “You eavesdropping, Alenko?”

“With all due respect, Commander, if you know what I’m talking about you must’ve been doing the same.” He chuckled and looked at her, they locked eyes and everything else seemed to disappear in that moment. Kaidan never really noticed just how light her eyes were, they were almost white but with blue specs. They were _beautiful._

“Ahem.” Garrus stood behind them with a small bag in one hand and a bright blue drink in the other. They almost instantly broke eye contact and stood up straight, Kaidan shifted in place while Andy fiddled with her glove.

“So… I got the cheese.” Garrus held up the bag. It was somewhat transparent so Andy could see the contents of it, she was glad that it just looked like normal human cheese and not like the other dextro foods out there. They were usually bright and looking at them gave her a headache. 

“Yeah, um… L-let’s go.” She made her way to elevator. Kaidan and Garrus waited together as she called it.

“So when are you two getting together?” Garrus’ question made Kaidan feel as if he couldn’t breathe. 

“W-what?” He squeaked before clearing his throat.

“I saw the way you two were looking at each other, was rather adorable if you ask me.” 

This was _not_ happening.

“Pleas–” 

“You guys coming?” Andy called, Kaidan looked up and saw that she was already in the elevator. 

Once inside the elevator, Kaidan began to find it very challenging to keep his eyes away from the commander. He was standing next to her with Garrus behind them so he had to be careful with his glances.

He noticed how she had a small bump on her nose, did she break it before? She was rather impatient so she shifted every few seconds, she also bit her lip every now and then, he found it very adorable.

_Wait, what?_

Kaidan glanced up to see which floor they were at, one more floor then he would be back on the Normandy without a meddling turian behind him.

“So, commander?” Garrus spoke up from behind them. _Please don’t, Garrus_.

“Garrus?” 

“I know this human, really shy yet charming, dark fringe… I mean hair. He’s really nice, bit of an ass sometimes.” Kaidan shot him a glare. 

“So? You trying to set me up with someone?” She spoke with a smile and glanced over at Kaidan. 

“No ma’am, that’d be disrespectful.”

“Right.” 

The doors to the elevator opened and they stepped out, Garrus handed the bag to Andy and said that he’d fill out the paperwork so they could leave.

“You know, I think he’s trying to set us up.” Andy leaned over and whispered into his ear, Her breath sent shivers down his spine.

He cleared his throat. “Yeah, he definitely is.”

“I don’t think he’d do this if he didn’t see something.” 

He raised a brow at her. “Are you suggesting…?”

“I’m not suggesting anything. I’m just saying, a certain commander may be attracted to a certain staff lieutenant. And said commander thinks that the staff lieutenant feels the same, does he?” She smiled at him and tilted her head slightly. 

“Um… Yeah, I think he does.” He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Good, ‘cause it’d hurt the commander’s feelings if he didn’t.” 

He chuckled. “We wouldn’t want that, now would we?”


End file.
